Cherry Cola
by Catyz101
Summary: Based off the song I want you by Savage Garden. This is for Kiba Katsutoshi . A one shot on Tsukune's thoughts while the gang gets prepares to save Moka from the hands of Fairytail.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

For Kiba Katsutoshi.

XXXXXX

Tsukune sighed. The training to get Moka back from Fairytail's clutches was necessary, but exhausting. He was more than a little frustrated at the fact that it could take months to actually be strong enough to save Moka. If Moka were rescuing anyone she'd leave the moment they were taken and save them. But Moka had been the one who was captured and now Tsukune was trying to play hero. Before it'd just been reactions to jump in front of someone to help, because that's all he could do; help not fight. Tsukune leaned against the wall.

He couldn't give up. He had to see Moka's face again. What did she look like again? Psst, what a stupid question. Tsukune closed his eyes imagining the girl he adored. He smiled remembering her emerald eyes, her cotton candy hair (was it as soft as it looked?), her laugh that was sweet and gentle and how could he forget inner Moka with her crimson eyes, silver hair, and that smile that made his heart race.

His heart tightened a little as memories began to flood his head. The first time they met (he swore his head hurt a little when he remembered), her jealous antics when they encountered the swimming team and Kurumu, all the fights they stood side by side willing to die for each other, their morning rituals, going back to the human world and meeting his mother, and the date he had with inner Moka. He shivered as he remembered when he hugged Moka. Geez, sometimes his feeling just took over him. His feelings were like…well cherry cola.

He chuckled a little at his song reference to his feelings. He opened his eyes with a goofy grin on his lips. He should get back before the others got worried. He put his hands in his pocket and walked back to where the group was currently living. He wasn't sure when he fell for Moka, like actually fell for her not just being awestruck by her looks. All he knew now was that he'd never let go of those feelings.

When he gets to her, rescues her, she won't know what overcame him. He'd hug her and look deep into her eyes before kissing her. Yeah, that's what he'd do! No way he'd chicken out. Unless, Moka didn't want to kiss him then he wouldn't do any of that. He sighed hopelessly at his cowardly thoughts.

Tsukune was close enough to hear his friends yelling at each other. Something about a bra, ice cream, and Gin being a pervert. Maybe he'd wait a bit longer before showing his face. Somehow he knew this argument would end badly for him. He wasn't sure how, but it would with Gin's glare at being a womanizer and the girls being quick to show him their bras because he'd already heard about them so it was okay to show him now.

He sat on a low wall. His feet swung a little. He didn't actually need Moka like he needed air. Don't get him wrong he really like Moka, so much he stayed in places that could actually kill him, but he was a teenager so was loving someone so deeply possible? He know it wasn't a mere crush, but was it love?

He'd know when he saw Moka. Right? That's how it happened in the movies and songs. He'd die to find out though. One would think that with all his near death experiences it would be enough to know, but sadly Tsukune was as dense as they came. He sighed once more.

Once he got himself and his feelings in check (gosh, Kurumu's kiss confused him), he'd be a great boyfriend. He'd be committed to Moka like she wouldn't even be able to imagine (telling the other girls could get them into trouble though) and she would feel at ease in his embrace. He was reminded of a stupid novel his cousin had once read, it was cheesy and completely unrealistic. The guy spent a page going crazy over the girl's scent. Moka smelt like strawberries and while Tsukune couldn't find enough adjectives and synonyms to describe it in a whole page, it did drive him a bit crazy.

Once the argument over the bra and ice cream settled down, Tsukune rejoined them. He rubbed the back of his head in apology for worrying them. He needed alone time, but he hadn't meant to make them fret about him. They talked for a while before going to their rooms to sleep for the night just to get back up and train again. Tsukune sat on his bed and thought about what he could tell Moka when they saw each other again.

He'd tell her lovely things he presumed. He was actually a really corny kind of guy. He blamed his mother and cousin for making watch soap operas. It had helped him a lot though. Tsukune removed his shoes before laying down.

He wasn't so tired today. Somehow by thinking of Moka, his energy managed to double. Maybe it was because she hadn't drained him of his blood. He smiled. What could he tell her?

He chuckled as he thought, 'Maybe I can just sing her the cherry cola song.'

He laughed for a while before looking blankly at his ceiling.

"Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes," He began to sing, "And I am taken to a place where you crystal minds and magenta feelings take up a shelter in the base of my spine. Sweet like a chica cherry cola!" He grinned foolishly, "God, do I suck at singing."

XXXX

^.^ Hi…


End file.
